Always
by BShine09
Summary: AU Katniss has always kept her guard up. Never did she let anyone but Prim and Gale in her life. But what if one day Peeta decided that he wanted to show Katniss that things don't always have the be the way she's been used to. EVERLARK FANFIC. Smut and Rated M in the later Chapters
1. Seam Girl and the Baker

**AN: I do not own the Hunger Games. This is my first fanfic in a while so any feedback and ideas would be wonderful! Keep going or no?**

* * *

I never really stood out, but who does in District 12? Usually the less you stood out the better. I was only known for trading my game at the hob once a week. Other then that I just stay at home or out in the forest with Gale, my best friend and hunting partner

Day after day we've been getting by on cheese, weekly game and some water or milk. After a while you get used to the taste. I've been the main provider for my family ever since my dad died. It wasn't a choice it was an obligation. My mom checked out on us after my father died so someone had to be there for Prim. Some days were good and some days weren't so good. Luckily my dad taught me how to hunt before he died.

So I hunt. I try to go everyday just to see what I can catch. There's not a lot to choose from in the forest. Most days it just squirrels, but if I'm really lucky I'll run into some turkeys or venison. Of course if that is the case I usually sell most of it to Greasy Sae or some towns people to see how much I can get from it. With the money I get rom it usually lasts us about a good two weeks for food and fresh bread at the bakery.

The winter this year has been a harsh one for District 12. I can barely go outside without risking hypothermia. I just need to sell these squirrels to the baker then I can go home for some hot soup and hopefully some bread if I I can negotiate food instead of money from Mr. Mellark.

I like going in the bakery. Mr. Mellark is always way too generous to Prim and I. Last time I sold to him he let me bring some cookies home for Prim. His wife I can do without. She was always so bitter especially around me. Every time I come in she would either yell at her husband to "take care of the pest" or just get rid of me herself.

My hands were frozen around the game. Thankfully I reached the Bakery before my hands gave up on me. The bell rings notifying my entrance and then I wait for someone to assist me. The scent of sugar and bagels make my mouth water. I haven't had anything to eat today but that isn't anything new. Seam kids are used to being hungry.

As I wait I stroll around to see all the baked good. The cakes and cookies frosted without a single flaw about them. Looking at them always made Prim so happy. As I stare at the prestine snowflakes on the cookies I hear someone clear their throat in the background. This startles me and I jump back from the display. I come face to face with the youngest Mellark, Peeta. He and I were in the same grade. Pretty much everyone in Twelve my age was in our grade. Although we've never spoke before we know who the other is.

" What can I do for you today Katniss?" Peeta looked flustered to see me. That was the first time I've ever heard him acknowledge my name. Why wouldn't he? You guys are in the same year.

"Can you get your Father?" I asked him holding up the game in my hand. All he does is nod and turns back and walks into the kitchen. He comes back later with Mr. Mellark. Mr. Mellark is the older verison of Peeta. The only difference is the salt and pepper in his hair while Peeta's is blonde. They both have blue eyes and a full face. The both are built and stocky, but in a good way.

"Katniss what can I do for you today?" Mr Mellark says with a smile coming from behind the counter so he is standing in front of me

" I came by to see if you wanted some squirrels today. Its pretty cold out so you could probably make it into stew." I said biting my lip hoping he would say yes. " You don't even have to pay me. We could probably trade for some bread"

Mr Mellark looks at the game in my hand and looked over at Peeta " Peet go get two fresh loaves for Miss Katniss." He took the game from me and gave me a big grin " I was hoping you would stop by today. We were running out of meat at home anyways"

Peeta comes back and hands me a bag with two loaves of bread in it. It smelled of dill and garlic. My stomach started growling as the smell wafted in my nose teasing me. I was really hoping that I was the only one that heard it. I looked over at Peeta and Mr Mellark slightly embarrassed.

" Thank you so much Mr. Mellark I really appreciate the bread. I hope you enjoy your squirrels" I say blushing avoiding the subject of my growling stomach

" No problem Miss Katniss I should probably get back to baking before the Dinner rush. Feel free to warm up here a little before going back into the cold. Peeta why don't you get her some tea or hot cocoa"

Mr. Mellark shakes my hand and heads back into the kitchen leaving Peeta and I by ourselves. I look around awkwardly and look back at Peeta.

" So tea or hot cocoa?" he asked me looking me dead in the eye. I shrugged. I didn't really want anything else. Two loaves of bread is already enough for me. "Hot cocoa I guess" I say to him. Might as well get something warm for my hands as I head out in the cold.

Peeta heads behind the counter and mixes me some hot cocoa. " So the weather out is really bad huh?" He says trying to make things less awkward between us. I'm not really used to him talking. Usually when I come he just stays behind the counter and watch. " Yeah I guess." I say as he hands me the cup. I take it from him and took a sip of it. The steaming liquid burns my tongue but its delicious and it slides down my throat. The heat from the cup does the trick warming my hands

He watches as I drink my hot cocoa and looks away as I catch him looking at me. Peeta is a nice guy and not that bad on the eyes. Probably not someone I would see myself being friends with. He's a merchant kid and I'm a seam girl there is no way that would sit well. Merchant kids hate the kids from the Seam. He's probably just being nice since I gave his dad some game.

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow Peeta" I say quietly looking at him as I finis the remaining of my drink. He bit his lip and just nodded " Yeah I'll see you in class tomorrow" He replied and went to wiping down the counter and register. I pick up my loaves of bread and throw my cup in the trashcan. Time to head back in the cold to Prim and mom. I yelled a farewell to Mr. Mellark and made my way to the door. I take a look at the displays one more time . This time as I look up I see Peeta inside staring at me. Both of us startled, blush and look away. Every time I see him I always feel like this. Like I owe him for the bread and for saving my life. If only he knew how that burnt loaf of bread changed my life


	2. Why Can't We Be Friends?

I was sitting in class waiting patiently for her. Katniss, the only girl I have been in love with since I heard her sing the Valley Song eleven years ago. I mean yesterday in the bakery was really our first interaction but I've been watching from afar as she's changed from day to day. Something about her chocolate hair and gray eyes just makes me a little weak inside. Sadly I feel like the only time she has noticed me was yesterday, but only because she wanted to sell some meat to my dad.

It was a two minutes before the school bell was going to ring and still no sign of Katniss. I wonder what was taking so long to get here. I hope she didn't get sick walking home yesterday with the weather the way it was. This winter hasn't been kind for any of us and I have a feeling that it's going to blizzard soon. Right when the bell rings I see Katniss rushing in. She looked around and sat in the only seat that was available, the one right next to me.

I tried not to notice as she took a seat. This isn't the first time she's sat next to me before. She has countless of times. But this time is different. This time I kind of made a fool of myself last night as she caught me staring at her. Our teacher proceeds with the lessons for today. Our school isn't really that big so we pretty much stay in this classroom all day only getting out for lunch and breaks.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Katniss messing with the end of her braid. She has a few loose strands from rushing to school but it becomes of her. She didn't really care about dolling herself up or fixing her hair for anyone. She was simple and beautiful the way she was.

" So did you enjoy the bread last night?" I whispered to her. Wow out of anything all you can talk about is bread. Nice going Peeta.

This seems to get her attention and she looked my way and stared at me. She nodded quietly and looked down at her hands. "Yeah it was great.

There goes that awkwardness again. I'm usually good with making friends and starting small talk. Talking to Katniss was a different story. The way she held herself always makes it look like she didn't want to be bothered. I tried to think of something else to say to her before I lose her attention. " My dad cooked your squirrels in a stew last night. I brought some extra if you would like some. I mean you did provide for half of it"

This seems to alarm her a little bit. I didn't know if she was mad or upset because I offered her something to eat. I didn't mean it in a bad way though. Some times I would see her only eat cheese and crackers for lunch or even some berries.

" No thanks Peeta I'm still full from breakfast" She said with a bit of harshness in her tone " I'm fine with the cheese sandwhich" she said holding up her lunch bin.

She turned away from me and looked forward listening to our lesson. A sigh escaped my lips as I ran my hand through my hair. Maybe I should wait until lunchtime or after school to try again. I tried hard enough to pay attention in class. Not that I didn't like school or anything but I already know what I'm going to do after school. I'm going to take over my family's bakery. School is just another obstacle to face before I can work fulltime at the bakery. Mrs. Craayton went on and on about the history of Panem and the dark days.

The rest of the day went by in a drag. I avoided Katniss during lunch hour. I didn't want to push her even more after our discussion earlier. If I wanted to be her friend I would want to stay in her good side. Everyone was relieved when the final bell rang. I gather up my books and made my way out of the classroom. I walked slowly hoping I could catch Katniss before she heads over to the grade 6 classrooms to pick Prim up. I happen to catch her in time before she passes me.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out her which causes her to stop. " I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to come off the way I did. I was just offering" I said and laughed nervously. She seemed to stare at me not sure if she as trying to read my face or not. I tried on my best apologetic smile as possible. " To make it up to you I was wondering if you and Prim would like to stop by the bakery. We have some left over cookies from yesterday and I'm sure Prim would like to take a handful"

As soon as I said her name she started walking again, this time faster. " I have to get my sister"

I tried to catch up with her as much as possible. He stride is way longer than mine. " At least think about it. Who can turn down free cookies? We usually throw them away after day two anyways." I've never had a hard time making friends but Katniss made it almost impossible to be friends with her. We reached the grade six classrooms as Prim walked up to us. A smile crept up on Katniss face as she hugged her sister. She's never really smiled before, only when she's around her sister and sometimes with Gale. I envy him for her letting him be the only other friend in her life.

" Hi aren't you Mr. Mellark's son?" The small blonde girl asked me. I nodded and smiled at her " Yeah I am. I'm Peeta and what's your name?" I extended my hand for her to shake. " Prim" She replied and took my hand with her tiny, limp ones. " Nice to meet you Prim. I was just asking your sister if you guys would like to stop by the bakery and grab some cookies before going home." Her face lit up when I said cookies. Who could refuse free treats?

"Oh can we please go Katniss?" Prim looked up at her older sister with pleading eyes. Katniss bit her lip and sighed. " Yeah we can go little duck."

We made our way to the bakery. It was only a half a mile away, not too bad if the weather wasn't so cold. I watched as Katniss and Prim talked quietly amongst themselves. I didn't really want to eavesdrop on them so I kept my distance. As we reached the bakery I held the door open for both of them. " Thank you" the both said in unison as we entered. " Wait right here while I get the cookies in the back" I tell them going to the back to set my backpack and get the tray of cookies. I come back to see them sitting at the table. I walk right up to them and place tray in front of them. " Take as many as you like,"

Prim was the first to take one. As she bit into the cookie, her blue eyes grew wide. " These are delicious?" She asked finishing her first one and grabbing for another one.

I look over at Katniss and notice she still hasn't taken one yet. "I didn't poison them or anything you know. Just try at least one"

She was hesitant at first, but I was relieved when she finally took one. She too lit up a little as she bit into her cookie. "They are good who made them?" She asked with her mouth half full.

" I did. I usually bake the cookies and decorate the cakes," I usually don't tell anyone that because I didn't want to be made fun of. Both of them looked surprised when I said it. "Really?!" Prim asked and all I could do was nod.

"It's really delicious and decorations look beautiful. I would probably suck trying if I tried" Prim said looking down.

" Hey it wasn't easy when I first learned but it takes an easy hand and patience. I can probably teach you one day," I said handing her another cookies. Prim seemed to give me a small smile and took it. " Yeah I would like that"

I looked at Katniss hoping it would be okay but I could hardly read her expression. " Sure. Hey Prim stay right here real quick I have to ask Peeta a question about our project. This startled me. She never asks me for anything, let alone school stuff.

" Um yeah okay. Let me just grab my book real.." But Katniss was already up and walking me over to the side of the bakery near the restrooms and the storage room. , " What's your angle here Mellark?" She asked me in a hushed voice so Prim wouldn't hear us.

"What are you talking about?" I knew it wouldn't be easy to make friends with Katniss. " Offering cookies and to teach my sister how to decorate pastries?"

" I'm just trying to be nice. Can't a guy just be nice for the sake of it without being questioned?" I've never been questioned for being niceness, this is the first time.

"You've never talked to me before Peeta. Out of all the years I've known the only time you've talked to me was yesterday and all of a sudden you think we are friends." Katniss crossed her arms and just stared at me. Her piercing eyes made me want to shrink to half my size.

" You make it sound like having friends is a bad thing. " Katniss was making things very difficult but I wasn't going back to watching from afar. That barrier has been broken. Never in a million years would I have thought to have a conversation with Katniss, let alone an argument. I don't want to go back to not talking now.

" I've done okay without friends," Ouch that hurt a little. "What about Gale. You are friends with him?" I questioned. If she has one friend another one wouldn't hurt.

"Gale is different, He's my hunting partner and he's like a big brother to me." She didn't want to give in and I didn't want to give up. Neither one is going to win.

" Okay, but still Katniss it's nice to have friends once in a while. At least an acquaintance" I was pleading and pushing my luck I know but she doesn't understand how much I wanted to be her friend.

" I don't have time for friends. I have to Prim to take care of and school." Katniss started to turn away from me and return to Prim,

" At least think about it Katniss," I said after her and she just paused for a second. At first I thought she was going to turn around to talk to me but she shook her head.

"Prim we should probably head home. We've still got homework and supper to prepare" Katniss said gathering her things. Prim turns around and gives me a half-hearted smile " Thanks for the cookies Peeta. They were really good," I return her smile with one of my own. " Anytime and feel free to stop by for that lesson" This gained a warning look from Katniss.

" I'll see you guys later I guess" I held my hand and waved slightly. They made their way out Katniss looked up and me and nodded. " Yeah see you later" The look in her eye as they left confused me. It gave me hope not to give up but it was also a warning not to push her. When they left I let out a big sigh. At least she doesn't hate you Peeta.


	3. Saturdays

**Hey everyone Good Friday to you all. I know right now the chapters seem pretty short but trust me they will become longer as the story goes on. I have a lot planned for this story so some thoughts and ideas on how to make it better are always welcomed. Here is Chapter 3 hope you all like it. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Finally it's the weekend. Ever since the other day at the bakery Peeta hasn't been " trying to be my friend'. I don't know if that should offend me or not. I mean I did say I was doing find with just one friend. I kind of regret telling him that. Peeta was just being nice after all. I just didn't want to feel like a charity case to anyone. Not that anyone has gone out of the way to help me. I just don't want to come off as week asking people for help. Gale is a different story though. Both of our dad's died from the same accident. We hunt to provide for both of our families.

I look over and see Peeta writing in his notebook. Why did he have to be so nice? It was easier ignoring him when I didn't know how he was. I don't know why I reacted the way I did when he keeps offering me things. Ever since I've known Peeta he's been nice to everyone even if he does get pushed around and abused by them. Everytime he offers me thing I always feel like I owe him. I still owe him.

We were all starving and it was a month after my dad died. I was trying so hard to sell anything I can to get even food or stew on the table. No one wanted to buy from me. I remember that day clearly. I was sitting under the tree completely drenched from the rain. I wanted to give up. I haven't ate in a while especially since I kept giving my food to Prim. She needed it more than I do. All of a sudden I see Peeta and his mom. She was yelling and hitting him for burning the bread. He didn't seem to mind. When she was gone I see him throwing the burnt bread to the pigs. Lucky pigs. He caught me staring at him. Crap. He looked down at the bread and then to me and tossed it over to me.

I never asked and he still gave me some. So yes I owe Peeta Mellark.

All week he's said hi to me when I come in and bye when school lets out. That's pretty much all of our conversation. Maybe he's trying to keep his distance from me. Either way, this is the reason why I keep my guard up. I never want to let people in just so they can disappoint me. The final bell for the week rings. Sanctuary. I get up from my desk and make my way to the door when Peeta stops me. Oh boy

" Hey Katniss you have a minute?" He gives a small friendly smile. I nod as he and I walk side by side. " Yeah sure. "

Hey at least you didn't scare him off.

" I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I did mean what I said about being friends though," He said holding out his hand in front of me " So truce." I looked at him quizzically and decided to shake his hand

"I'm not good at making friends," I say to him trying to avoid his hand

" Katniss this doesn't mean you have to tell me everything and we have to hang out all the time. I just want to get to know you," He said sincerely. I looked at him as he pleaded with his eyes. " Fine truce," I finally took his hand. This seemed to excite him a bit " Awesome. Well I'll see you Monday," He says and turns around to head to his friends

"Yeah Monday." I'm still trying to process everything. What did I just do exactly?

I see him walk happily towards Finn and Annie, His best friends. " Have a good weekend Katniss!" he called out. I watch as Finn nudged him as they all walked away. I hope being friends with Peeta doesn't mean being friends with Finn too. Finn, or Finnick, is somewhat of a ladies man. He's the exact opposite of Peeta. Not really sure how they became friends or not. Finn is just not really my cup of tea. I got more things to think about than being friends with Peeta. The Weekend means hunting and also means food on the table for the week.

* * *

It's Saturday and I'm waiting in front of the fence for Gale. Saturdays are usually our days together for hunting and fishing. The weather seems to beat our mercy today. Around fifties, still a bit cold but doable. After thirty minutes of waiting Gale finally shows up with his halfway buttoned and his hair a mess.

" Come from Madge's house?" I asked slightly annoyed. Ever since Gale has been dating Madge he will either show up with a hickey or two or extremely late. It usually grinds my gears. Not that I minded Madge. She is a sweet girl and she's really good for Gale, I just don't like when he flaunts his relationship, especially his sex life.

" Yeah. Sorry about Catnip. I'm all yours for the day" He said as he finish buttoning his shirt and comb his fingers through his hair.

For the next hour or so we check and set up all three of our snares. Usually if we can't find anything we usually get lucky with the snares. We ended up getting two rabbits and a squirrel. Gale and I usually fish first since the fish like to bite in the morning.

" So I hear someone wants to be friends with Katniss Everdeen," Gale chuckled as he reeled his line in. " Sorry Madge told me"

" Yeah.. That was something else. I'm not really good at the whole friend thing," I can't believe he would bring that up. We never talk about these things.

" I think he can be good for you. Unwind you a bit if you know what I mean," Gale said. He did not just say that

I took a rock from the ground and threw it from him. He ended up deflecting it anyways. Damn his reflexes. " Not funny Gale. You know I could never think about that. I mean he's a nice guy and all but you know how I was when we first met," When I first met Gale he snuck up on me while I was hunting so I might have aimed my arrow at him. I really am the worst when it comes to making friends. I'm not too sure why the hell Peeta would try to be my friend. " Just because I'm friends with him doesn't mean anything. I friends with you and you are just as annoying as an older brother"

He rolls his eyes and pretended he wasn't fazed by my comment " I think he likes you. I see him when we sell to his dad. You leave him drooling,"

Why is he being extra annoying lately? I've told him time and time again why I can't like anyone or even think about having a crush. " Gale," I groaned, " I'm just trying to get over the friend thing. Don't push me."

"What ever you say Catnip," He drew his line and dropped the subject.

By noon we were pretty lucky today. We ended with two turkeys, some squirrels and 3 fishes. This is the first time since fall that we got this lucky. This could last us three weeks. I hid my bow in the usual hiding spot and head back to the fences with Gale. We were going to head into town to sell the turkey and two of the fishes. Usually if we catch something this big we have a ton of potential buyers. We go to the hob and head to Greasy Sae. I like Sae. She can make anything taste good and she's usually our biggest buyer.

" We've got something for you Sae" Gale said putting the game on the table. A grin crept on her face as she looked at our catch. " Finally some good meat. I was starting to get tired of just squirrels," I usually let Gale do the selling. He's better at bargaining than me. His charm gives him bonus points with Sae.

" I'll give to 50 coins and some stew," She said, he forehead scrunched. This wasn't good enough for Gale. " 75 and some stew for each of us. Final offer," Gale said and gave her his crooked smile. This seemed to work for Sae. " Fine fine, you've got yourself a deal," Sae took the game and brought out some stew for Gale and I. Finally some food. I wrapped my hands around the warm bowl of stew. This feels great. Sae also gives us each a sac of coins. I can probably stop by the bakery for some bread and buy some cookies for Prim.

" Gale, Katniss!" I hear someone calling from a distance. I look over to find Madge coming towards us. She approaches us and kisses Gale on the cheek. " Good day today?" She asked us, well mostly Gale. She was so smitten by Gale. It would be cute if everyone else weren't. But Gale seems to have genuine feelings for her. That's I care about.

" Yeah we've caught quite a bit," He said patting the seat beside her for her to sit down.

" Oh I'm not here for long," She said eyeing her parents over near Ripper's. " I just wanted to invite you guy to a bonfire I'm having tonight. " She looked at me as if she forgot I was around. " You can come too Katniss. Peeta told me you guys were friends now so it shouldn't be a problem right?"

I almost choked on my stew as she said that. Damn you Peeta. I bit my lip and looked at her thinking of some excuse not to go. " I'm not sure if I can-" I started when Gale interrupted me. " She'll come," She seemed satisfied by this. " Alright I'll see you tonight then," She winked at Gale and pecked him on the lip. As she walked back towards her parents I shoved Gale a little

" What the hell was that?" I asked gritting my teeth. This isn't my scene and he knows that.

" What? It's just a harmless bonfire Katniss. Relax not like you have to talk to Peeta anyways." Gale said sighing. " You're being stubborn Katniss. Peeta is a nice guy. Not everyone is always out to get you." He started getting up. " I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later at Madge's," He picked up his sac of coins and said farewell to Sae.

I finished my stew and said goodbye to Sae. I decided to stick around the Hob and bought a few groceries for the house. Next stop bakery. The bakery surprisingly wasn't busy for a Saturday. I walk in and see Peeta decorating cakes. He smiled as he sees me walk to the counter. " What can I do for you today Katniss?" He asked leaning against the counter.

" You told Madge," I said cutting to the chase.

" Sorry about that. She kind of saw me talking to you and she asked me what was going on," He seemed to get nervous and scratched the back of his head.

" Well thanks to you Gale is making me go to her bonfire," I really didn't want to go to this bonfire. But knowing Gale I'm sure he will force me to go

" Oh okay then. So I'm guessing you are going together?" He seemed a little uneasy with the mention of Gale

" No what? Gale is like my older brother. Besides he's dating Madge. Thought you were close to know that apparently since you are close enough to tell her we are friends," I wasn't letting him get away with this that easily. Friends mess with each other anyways right?

" Oh okay. Well I'm sorry for assuming." He seemed to perk up a little " You should go though. It's not as bad as you would seem. No one will bother you. We are all pretty chill"

I don't know why people are making a big deal about it. No one ever invites me anywhere before anyways. I'll probably go to shut people up. " I'll think about it then."

* * *

I ended up bringing home groceries, and some cheese buns and cookies. Peeta tried to give me some extra cheese buns for free but I refused. Especially since he gave me a "free sample" if you call half a cheese bun a sample. I already owe him for the burnt bread. Prim seemed happy with my catch. She has more of a variety to cook from instead of squirrels and bland cabbage stew. Mom was on the couch sleeping. She usually works nights at the district hospital so we always find her passed out on the couch.

" Mom wake up. I have food," I say shaking her. She sits up still groggy from her sleep. " Are you eating dinner with us Katniss?" She asked me getting up and fixing her hair a little.

"Nope. I'm going to Madge's with Gale," I say. I really hope I don't regret this.


	4. Bonfires

**If you guys didn't know already I like to switch POV from Katniss and Peeta. Just so you guys know what both of them are thinking. Heres something more fun for you guys :D. I think I want to modernize it a bit so I may make changes to chapter one and two.. either way I'll let you guys know**

* * *

Finn, Annie, and I were the first ones at the bonfire. It was just after sunset and Madge was making sure everything was ready. We weren't going to start the bonfire until eight. My nerves tonight are going to get the best of me. Madge was telling me how her and Gale were trying to talk me up to Katniss. Way to make it obvious that I like here guys.

" Peeta did you hear me?" I heard Finn call out to me. I was too deep in thought about Katniss

" Sorry I didn't" I said quietly. Get it together Mellark. She isn't here and she already has you all over the place.

" I said do you think she is coming?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Ever since he found out about my crush on Katniss, he has giving me crap for it.

" I mean I hope so. She told me maybe." I'm keeping my fingers crossed on it.

I dressed up a little nicer than I usually do hoping to make an impression on her. I have my nice slacks on today and a navy blue shirt on. I don't have my hair slick back this today. I usually like it better this way. Only reason I slick it back is so my mom wouldn't yell at me. One less thing for her to be mad about. People started arriving to the party thirty minutes after we did, still no sign of Katniss. Music started playing in the background to liven up the mood. An hour passed by then thirty more minutes and still no sign of Katniss. My hope was winding down.

" I don't think she's coming guys," I say defeated and sat on the log next to Annie

" Don't say that Peeta. Bonfire doesn't end until twelve anyways. Be patient," Annie said rubbing my back.

" Yeah dude she's probably on her-," Finn started until we heard Madge squealing behind us.

" Oh Katniss you came! I didn't think you were going to come. Thank you for brining her babe," Madge was giddy now that Gale was here. The way she was ogling him made me wonder how I missed the fact that she was dating him.

" Yeah thanks for inviting me," Katniss said. Her voice caused me to turn my head. Boy was she stunning. She had on a pair of jeans that sat on her just right. It wasn't to tight or lose. Her hair was in her usual braid, with a few strands sticking out. She was also wearing her leather jacket that I always see her with.

" Hey Katniss," I said to her giving her a small wave. She looked my way almost knocking the breath out of me. She gave me a small

" Oh I need to introduce you to everyone ! You know Peeta, Annie and Finn," Madge kept going on and on. No need to for an introduction. Everyone pretty much knows each other. District 12 is a small area. She kept going to each clique introducing Katniss to them. She will probably give me hell for this later.

" So you going to make a move on her tonight? She's looking good tonight. How come she doesn't wear that at school?" Finn nudged my side. Annie and I rolled our eyes at him.

" Shut up Finn. I have to get to know her first. I just reached the friend zone," As much as I would love to ask her out I have to make her comfortable with me first.

" Better do something soon or else it will stay that way," This comment caused a smack on the shoulder from Annie. Love that she always puts him in his place

After Madge went around and introduced Katniss to everyone she grabbed Gale by the hand and dragged him somewhere. Probably gone out to fool around. That's what most people usually do and her parties anyways. Katniss made our way towards us and stood up beside the empty spot beside me.

" This seat taken?" She asked me, combing the hair out of her face with her hand. Her gray orbs were burying into mine. I could stare into those eyes for days. I shook my head and scooted over for her to sit down.

" You came. I didn't think you would," I said facing her. This was like a dream come true. Me sitting here beside the girl I have been pining for years having an actual conversation with her.

" Yeah I said I would think about it," She gave me a small smile.

"Marshmallow? " I offered as I grabbed one from my stack. Across the room I could see Finn and Annie roasting marshmallows and Finn's arm around Annie. Man I wish I could have what they have.

" Thank you," she said. She took it from me and stabbed her skewer in it. She put hers right next to mine as the flames licked both of our marsmallows.

" Gale left me for Madge so I guess you are kind of stuck with me," She gave me a small laugh. Take your time Gale I prayed quietly

" I don't mind. I mean what I said before I really want to get to know you. I find you very interesting," I reassured her with a smile.

" I'm not that interesting," she said rolling her eyes at me.

" I think you are Katniss. You aren't like other girls that only care about whom they hook up with or look good for. You are very confident about yourself and how you don't let people get to you. I find that kind of cool," This caused me to get a smile from her. I really wish she would smile more. I like seeing her happy and I usually don't get to see her happy.

"Thanks Peeta. I didn't know you think that about me," She said. Is she blushing? With only light from the fire its hard to tell.

We roasted our marshmallows in quiet and just stared at the fire. The silence wasn't awkward and neither of us felt like we had to fill it just because we had to. I grabbed two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate and sandwiched it over my marshmallow. She looked at me as I ate causing me to be a little self-conscious. I don't normally eat sweets a lot because I work at a bakery, but when I do I tend to pig out.

"Want a bite?" I teased with a grin. She shook her head and laughed at me, shoving me a little

" No thank Peeta I can make my own," She too grabbed the crackers and chocolate and made her own s'more. I helped my self to three more with Katniss. She didn't seem to care about how I eat. Usually my mom and some of the other girls in school lecture me about my eating habit. She even helped herself to quiet a bit. She doesn't cower about eating too much like the rest of the girls I know. Katniss knew how to eat and that was a big turn on. Every time she would catch me watching her she would blush and look down.

I looked around at everyone and it seemed like everyone else was stuck in there own little clique or with his or her significant other. It didn't really matter to me because I had Katniss all to myself. When I focused back at her she was messing with the end of her braid again.

"Hey Katniss want to go take a walk? I'm getting kind of hot sitting by the fire," She nodded and got up. I watched her get up and in the corner of my eye I could see Finn winking at me. He would notice this.

"Aren't you coming Mellark?" She asked me reaching for my hands to help me up

"Yeah I am." I grabbed her hands and pulled myself up.

* * *

During our walk I found out a lot about Katniss. Just little things but usually it's the little things that count. That's what my dad always told me. He said it worked on my mom. Her favorite color was green, she has been hunting every since she was young enough to remember, and how her and Gale became friends. Hopefully she didn't think my questions were bothering her. She would ask questions as well like what I liked to bake, and why I took up baking. I don't even remember how far we walked. It was getting easier to talk to her now that she didn't intimidate me as much and some of the things I would say would make her smile or laugh. I looked over at my watch and saw that it was eleven. The party should be ending soon but I didn't want to end my night with Katniss. I was having a good time just talking to her. I don't get why guys always talk about hooking up like it's the best thing about a relationship. I'm not saying that I haven't thought about it, but just talking and being with someone you like seems to be the best thing to me. What do I know though I never done anything let alone had a first kiss before?

"We should probably head back. We've been walking for a few hours and I'm pretty sure the party should be over by the time we get back," I said unwillingly.

" Yeah we should," She replied looking down at her boots.

"Thanks for keeping me company by the way. I really enjoyed getting to know you." I said nudging her sides. "If it weren't for you I probably would have been Finn and Annie's third wheel again."

" I had fun as well. I didn't think I was going to but I'm glad I came," She smiled back as we made our way back to the bonfire.

We made our way in silence. I wonder what's going on her in her mind right now. Is she thinking of what we talked about or is she thinking about her sister. I didn't pry though. I feel like I asked too many questions for one night. By the time we got back to the bonfire all that was left was Finn, Annie, Madge and Gale. Madge and Gale looked like they were up to no good. Not surprising though. I've heard stories about girls and Gale. Madge was so innocent before knowing him. So glad he didn't get to Kaniss like that.

"Hey Catnip," Gale called out to us as we approached them. They all looked at us as if we snuck away to be alone.

" Hey Gale I'm getting kind of tired I should get home to Prim," Katniss yawned and stretched her arm

"Sorry Catnip.. I'm kind of crashing here tonight," Gale said with a guilty look on his face. This didn't really seem to make her happy. He pleaded with the best apologetic look he could give but I'm sure she didn't accept it. She did however put on a good poker face about it. " Alright I guess I'll see you guys at school Monday. See you Gale," She said before turning away and walked herself out. I stared at them and kind of glared at Gale. Who leaves their friend to walk home by themselves? Especially at this hour?

" Well don't just stand there and glare at me. I did you a favor baker boy," Gale said. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't really sure what he was talking about. Everyone just stared at me like it was the most obvious thing to do. " Don't just stand there Peeta walk her home! I know you want to," Madge sneered and pushed me towards Katniss. I'm going to get them back for this I swear. " Hey wait up! I called to her as I made my way towards her.

"Don't really want to talk right now Peeta," Katniss said as she walked faster. I tried to quicken my pace to catch up with her

" Let me walk you home. Forget about Gale all he seems to care about is Madge at the moment and its dark," I pleaded with her lightly

" I can take care of myself and you don't have to walk me. Your house is out of the way anyways," She kept going without even looking back at me. I made my way towards the front of her and held on to her shoulders. " Katniss let me walk you home. I really want to. You don't even have to talk to me," I gave her a small smile and let go of her shoulders. To my surprise reflected my smile back to me

" Alright Peeta. Thanks I guess," We went back to walking but this time with shorter strides. Every now and then I would look over at her or run my hand through my hair to get it out of my face. She seemed a little nervous as well. She always had the end of her braid in her fingers. I really hope I don't make her uncomfortable.

" Thanks," I started which got her to look my way. " I know its hard for you to let people in. I'm glad you at least gave me a chance to be your friend," I said hoping it was dark enough for her not to see the pink on my cheeks.

" I actually didn't want to talk to you," She admitted looking down. Way to make me feel better

" I'm sorry I guess I should leave you alone then," I said trying not to sound so heartbroken

" But I'm glad that I did," She said which startled me as I looked up into her eyes. " I've had people too scared to even talk to me or if they do they want something. You are the only one that doesn't expect me to say or do anything for you."

" I would never ask you to do anything or say anything to please me. Hey if you wanted me to leave you alone, I would probably never talk to you until you approached me," I meant everything I said to her.

" I know. Peeta you are too nice. Sometimes people take advantage of it. I don't even deserve your kindness," this time it was her turn to look down

" Hey don't say that. I'm nice because I was raised that way," I said lifting her chin up to look at me. We just stood there for a moment until she backed away a little. "Thanks Peeta," was all I got from her before we started walking again. I really hope she didn't think I was going to kiss her. I wouldn't do that unless she asked me to or if I took her out on a proper date. We walked passed the bakery and into the Seam in silence. I was too deep in thought debating if I should tell her the truth on why I wanted to befriend her. It wasn't like her friends made it obvious or anything.

" Katniss I have a confession to make," I sighed. Here goes nothing I guess

" What is it Peeta?" She asked me putting her braid down and looking at me

" There was a reason why I wanted to be your friend," I bit my chapped lip. I really hope my words don't fail me now. They usually don't ,but around Katniss its like I say things without thinking it thorugh. " I've kind of had a crush on you since we were five," cross your fingers Mellark hopefully she doesn't get mad or scared off.

" I kind of figured," Her reply took me by surprise. " Gale and Madge made it obvious that I should give you a chance," she laughed nervously. So I wasn't the only one to think that?

" Oh I'm sorry about them. I guess I kind of made it obvious," I laughed with her, mostly to play off the embarrassment.

" I think it's sweet. At least you tried to get to know me unlike other guys who look at me like I'm a prey," She rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

" Well I wasn't going to make a move on you unless you let me." I reassured her

"I'm not really one for relationships but you're sweet. I don't think I'm ready just yet but I would want to get to know you too?" is she serious? This is the same Katniss that hunts and lets no one talk to her unless she's selling to them or if it's her family or Gale. I eyed her suspiciously to see a catch but there was no sarcasm in her face. She's pretty much telling me I have a chance with her. Now I must be dreaming. I was too busy.

I was too lost in our conversation that I didn't even realize that we were already at her front door. I really didn't want for this night to end but I have an early shift at the bakery tomorrow. " I guess this is goodnight," I said looking her unwilling to move. Her gray irises were staring into my blue ones. I really want to just give her a kiss on the cheek. I think I was going to until we heard the doorknob twist. Damn rotten timing. We looked up to see her mom making her way out.

" Mom I was just going to go inside, " Katniss said taking a step back away from me.

" Yeah I better get going. I'll see you Katniss. Oh and tell your sister that if she still wants that lesson I'm more than willing to teach her," I said give her and her mom a smile. " Good night as well Mrs. Everdeen," I said turning away and making my way back to my house. Gosh that was embarrassing. I really hope I didn't give them a wrong impression. So much was going on through my mind I don't think I could sleep tonight. All I know is that if I play my cards right Katniss Everdeen may be my girlfriend sooner than I think

* * *

**So what do you think? We getting anywhere? Please reveiw guys, The more reviews the more motivation I get to write more chapters! **


End file.
